elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyress Demara
Wyress Demara is a Breton member of the Glenmoril Wyrd. She is found at their camp in the Viridian Woods. Interactions The Will of the Woods Help the Viridian Sentinel save Princess Elara. Dialogue "The woods welcome you. Know that the creatures here are neither enemies nor friends. There are hunters … and prey." :Are these woods not safe to travel through? "For you? Perhaps. Viridian Sentinel once kept the wild at bay for the folk of Bangkorai, but his power wanes. Soon he may regret saving the princess of Evermore. Her mother already mourns her death, so why interrupt the natural course?" ::Evermore's princess is here? "Gravely wounded, but yes, Princess Elara is here. The Sentinel tends to her, and it takes all his power to draw her away from death. He would welcome aid, if you wish to give it. We Wyrd have fulfilled our part of the bargain, and shall offer no more." :::I'll go find him then. "He'll be at the standing stones by Viridian Lake. His power is strongest there. Look for the broken statue. It overlooks the altar where he works." ::::Who is the Viridian Sentinel? "The Sentinel is part of an ancient pact, made long before living memory. A guardian of the woods, of sorts, who anoints his or her successor without needing our approval. Not all Wyrd believe we should continue to honor the pact." :::::Why wouldn't you honor it? "The Glenmoril Wyrd were not a party to the original pact. It's only our connection to the forest which binds us to it. The Sentinel is true ally to the wyresses of the Viridian Wood. His sway over the natural order is anything but natural." :::::What sort of pact? "The forest is old and powerful. Long ago, a man not of the forest found a way to harness the forest's power and bend it to the will of his people. They called him the Viridian Sentinel. The title, and its power, has been passed down for generations." ::::What is a wyress? "If I had a seed for every man, woman, and child who asked me that, I'd cover the land in ivy in a fortnight. We are of the forest, and the forest is of us. That is all an outsider needs to know." After collecting the bud: "A familiar scent surrounds you. Did the Sentinel send you? What do you hold?" :The Sentinel said you'd know what this bud means. "How dare the Sentinel pick his successor our of pity! But she didn't bring us the bud, you did. Why should we give our blessing to one who needs another to carry her burdens?" ::What do you mean, his successor? "He didn't even trust you enough to tell you, did he? Let the Sentinel explain to you when you next see him. I'll do my part and no more. Where is this princess who is greater than the needs of nature?" :::If you to speak to Elara, she's waiting at the Sentinel's hut. "Too weak to even follow you? No, the forest does not need such a creature! The Sentinel oversteps his bounds, and the Wyrd will not allow it!" Before the blessing of the bud: "Once, the Viridian Sentinel stood for something more than a wetnurse to spoiled children. Now, he expects us to train and rear this daughter of the city as our own? No. The sentinel asks too much." :Why do you dislike the Sentinel so much? "His time wanes. He will make this girl the new Sentinel, untrained and unfit! He holds no respect for the forest, and no respect for the Wyrd. What does it matter to us if one child withers to allow the forest to grow free, I ask you?" ::The Sentinel said you'd know what to do. "Hm. We've heard nothing from the Sentinel these past days but demands. Still, we will do what must be done. Perhaps we can trust you to make the correct decision when the time comes." :::Does that have something to do with this bud? "Althene will help you prepare it. For the Sentinel's ritual, he needs a spriggan bud, freely given. You have obtained that, but the bud will not bloom without nurturing. I hope you aren't squeamish about blood." If the ritual was successful: "And now another young one puts the forest under her heel. We will see if she is strong enough to survive on her own. The Wyrd will have no part in this Sentinel's charge." :What about Elara? And Stenwick? "He understood what the Sentinel meant, but she did not. Perhaps we might have reached some sort of compromise. Or perhaps not. The Sentinel's mantle was never meant to be used this way. He broke the pact with the forest as far as I'm concerned." If the ritual was thwarted: Conversations After the princess is healed: Wyress Demara: "The forest feels your weakness, Sentinel. This is treacherous ground." Stenwick Gurles: "Enter, Demara. Was that a warning, or a threat?" Princess Elara: "Stenwick, who's this? A wyress?" Stenwick Gurles: "Yes, child. You will know more of them soon enough." Wyress Demara: "Is that so? You're more foolish than I thought, old man." Stenwick Gurles: "Don't think anything of this. The Wyrd are a strange folk." Before the bud is blessed: Wyress Althene: "But sister! You said this was the last time we would help the Sentinel!" Wyress Demara: "Enough. Come, let us finish the blessing and be done with it." Wyress Althene: "Come along, then. We have a sacrifice ready." Quotes *''"The woods are no place for a princess."'' – Upon approach *''"We will need to bless the voice's bud if you intend to go through with this."'' – Before the blessing of the bud *''"Go, do as the girl bids. We will wait for the Sentinel's strength to wane. And wane it will."'' – After the bud is blessed Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Glenmoril Wyrd Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers